Gundam SEED Destiny: AVERT Dream
by ViandasJohnson
Summary: My rewrite of Gundam SEED Destiny. There are some new OCs, and the story will end VERY differently. Try to find out whose "dream" is averted at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Gundam SEED Destiny Fanfiction: Those Who Trample

I own nothing of Gundam SEED/Destiny except my Ocs in this story.

A few months earlier...

Gilbert Durandal called the pilot Katherine Daille into his office with the news of her promotion. Ever since the Junius 7 incident, where she had used the Glory Hizack to great effect, he had watched her. And did not like what he saw in her file, but liked what he saw in the battlefield.

Thanks to a little spy, Durandal knew everything there was to know about Katherine Daille. Including her little past with the pilot responsible for helping end the last Bloody Valentine War. That was one reason why he hired her.

Mostly, though, it was to keep her under his watch, where she couldn't do much of anything. In FAITH, scheming would be limited by the loyalty of her companions.

Durandal looked up at Katherine and gave her the FAITH Insignia, pondering how this would affect any future plans...

She remarked, "Thank you, Chairman, this means a lot to me."

Durandal grinned and said, "You are welcome Katherine."

Katherine walked out, showing her most sincere smile. She now had enough power. She could finally achieve the objective that she could never achieve before. The man in the Freedom...he would pay.

* * *

(Shinn's POV)

As the meeting with the Chairman concluded, we were informed by a rushing aid that someone had just arrived. Athrun, ever the gentleman, read playboy, asked her if she was ok. The aid did not respond. That was when the Chairman spoke again, "Ah yes, I would like to say there will be a new FAITH member joining you soon. She would like to meet you on the way out."

We were dismissed and I asked Lunamaria, "Who do you think this might be?"

Lunamaria responded, "I have no clue. But whoever it is must be business."

Heine, the other new FAITH member who had guided us to the Chairman's location, spoke up, "I heard its quite the femme fatale. Be on your toes, boys."

I asked Lunamaria, "What's that?"

She chuckled, "You never watched any westerns? Femme Fatales are lethal women who just might be psychotic."

Heine looked back and said, "Accurate description of this one. Her name's Katherine Daille."

I nodded and looked over at Athrun and then forward. I just knew he would try something. Especially since that "thing" with Lacus. While I could not suppress a dislike for him, I could not help myself but be jealous that he got Lacus Clyne.

As we got near the exit, a single woman was waiting for us. She had dark red hair, a red pilot uniform, and her FAITH insignia displayed. Athrun reported, ever the good little boy, "Athrun Zala, FAITH member, welcome to our...erm, team. Might I interest you in a tour of the Minerva?"

The woman replied, "Good, my name is Katherine Daille. And I am not interested."

Athrun looked flustered, "That...I didn't mean it like that..."

I could not suppress a chuckle and she smiled at me and said, "Shinn Asuka...quite the hero, saving those people in that camp."

Athrun spoke up, seeming to react to her statement, "Excuse me, maam, I disciplined him for that behavior...war is not somewhere to play the hero."

Katherine got in his face all of a sudden, "How did you discipline him? And I disagree, every war needs its hero. I think your just angry its Shinn and not you."

I could not believe she was doing all this to the Athrun Zala of all people, the guy who was son of Patrick Zala and now one of the most trusted FAITH members...unbelievable. Athrun looked a little irate, a little warm under the collar.

"I slapped him a few times."

Katherine backed off, and seemed to start walking off to leave.

Lunamaria whispered, "The tension is in the air...why does she dislike Athrun?"

Athrun sighed and most of us did too. Lunamaria looked shocked, Heine was just waiting, as if expecting something more, and Rey was clueless.

He asked, "Shinn...did something happen here?"

She suddenly turned, rushed back over and slugged him in the chest, "Betcha thought you got off easy for brutalizing a subordinate, did you?"

Lunamaria shouted, "Commander!" She rushed to Athrun's side. I stayed stationary. There was definitely something about Katherine I did not like. She was...crazy...violent...it was like she enjoyed provoking people.

Heine looked at me and said very quietly, "Katherine has...temper problems. I worked with her a while, she is usually worse."

Athrun fell backwards, and said, "I...I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you, but that was completely unwarranted and brutality in and of itself." Athrun was clenching his fist, he did not like getting hit himself, and I felt like chuckling at how the tables had turned.

Even if she took my side, doing something that unwarranted was...not something a superior should do so lightly. I just somehow had a feeling that was what Heine or Athrun was thinking.

Katherine walked off and flicked some of her hair, "Apologize to Shinn, tell him he is a great hero."

Athrun seemed to become more angry and said, "Shinn...your great...a hero...there, I betrayed my values, you wit..."

She was gone.

I asked Heine after I was sure the witch was gone, "So..._that _woman is going to be taking a high position where she can do that more often?"

Heine nodded, "Sadly yes. Just do not get on her bad side."

Dang, is that woman ever evil. She is capital "E" Evil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gundam SEED Destiny AVERT Dream On the Minerva...

I do not own Gundam SEED Destiny or its characters. I only own a select few OCs

Athrun's POV

There was quite a mixed reaction to the arrival of Katherine Daille, the new FAITH Member who joined the ship I once commanded. That woman was not someone I wanted to cross twice. For some reason, stating the obvious, that war is no game for a childish person to try to play the hero, set her off. I would need to be more careful and guard my statements well.

For some reason, I got the feeling I knew her from before.

Yet, her current demeanor left no desire for me to get to know her, or to associate with the witch beyond that confrontation in the hallway. Shinn seemed to have no problem with her, something a little disturbing. Was he letting his grudge force him on to the side of Katherine Daille?

As I walked through the ship, I heard the two engineer boys chatting about the recent activities, mostly involving "Lacus Clyne", something about the Earth Forces, and then it took a turn in the direction of volatile Minerva Crew Politics.

"Did you hear Katherine punched Athrun?"

"No way...she did?"

"She even did it in front of everyone...that's a lot of guts."

No doubt she had talked about it to increase the amount of humiliation to be heaped on me. I cursed under my breath, "Manipulative bitch..."

Speak of the devil and he, in this case she, appears proved all too true. Katherine, the red haired devil, walked past me and chuckled, "I am quite shocked, blue boy...I never knew the paragon of justice knew the word bitch..." She said it all in a sickly sweet voice, obviously her sarcastic voice.

She whispered in my ear, "Either quiet down or terrible, terrible things will happen to Kira Yamato. Oh wait, they will anyway, so say whatever you like about me. Its no worse than the things I have been called in the past."

She walked off, and I contemplated what she meant by "Its no worse than the things I have been called in the past." However, I had to think of other, more important things to think of. Horrible things happening to Kira? Did she have a grudge with _everyone _I was affiliated with? Whatever she was up to, it could not be anything good.

However, I was certain Kira could more than defend himself against her. She was just the new FAITH member, and he was the greatest pilot I had ever seen.

As I walked away, up to the top of the Minerva to gaze out at the ocean, I saw Shinn up there as well. I had no desire to get into a verbal scuffle with him too. This day was too chaotic with that woman and her antics. I walked over and Shinn said, "I don't like her either."

"What?"

"I am talking about that new FAITH member, Katherine I think. Athrun...she is a maniac."

"I know, Shinn. I knew that from the instant she punched me. I thought you would be happy to see me in pain from a superior's wrath."

"No...all I felt was that she was being unduly violent. I find it hard to think that she would have any friends at all, with her behaving like that so casually."

That was true. She was likely very lonely because of her violent nature. Perhaps that was why she was so foul acting, because she never had anyone to really connect to. I walked off, and tried to find Heine for any more answers. He seemed to actually know her.

Shinn walked off, murmuring something about how he would never understand the politics of the ship. Something about the new situation told me I myself might never quite understand what made Katherine the malicious person she was now.

Katherine Daille sat in her room, by herself. As she preferred it. She had finished work on that project for the day, and so if a fight broke out, then the Bombardier Gundam would be sufficient. The young woman picked up a small picture of a red haired girl and a brown haired boy. Those were days she wished could return, but never would as long as Kira Yamato lived.

She could never live in the same universe as him. He and his perfection. She furiously threw the picture to the floor, she would ruin him. He could never be the Ultimate Coordinator again after she was through with him. Every day, she replayed the same fantasies in her head. Shooting him down in the devil mobile suit she now worked on.

She doubted the Bombardier was up to the task of destroying the Freedom, but she knew of one mobile suit that was capable of doing such. The Impulse and Shinn Asuka. If she could just get him angry enough at Kira, he could do half the job for her. Everyone that man knew...everyone he knew also had to die.

Lacus Clyne. Athrun Zala. And of course the Archangel Crew. Nobody in the universe should remember him by the end of her plans, if they did then she would have to sweep the planet Earth and the PLANTS all over again. She would find every memory of Kira and kill it.

She would find every single man, woman and child who had ever met Kira and end their lives for the thing they helped him do to her. Katherine remembered what he did to her well, she would never forget it as long as she lived.

Katherine eventually got back up and walked out to work on the monster. It would be her ultimate weapon of revenge against the man who dared call himself perfect. This time, his machine would explode and he would die. Very, very painfully.

Katherine sure is scary, isn't she?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. No law suits.

Gundam SEED Destiny: AVERT Dream

Chapter 3 Tragedy at the Dardanelles

All hands on the Minerva were at top alert, they were moving into the Dardanelles to reach an Alliance stronghold, and everyone with a mobile suit made sure to be ready. This time, the enemy appeared to be a combination fleet of the ORB Union, and the Earth Alliance. Katherine Daille, Shinn Asuka, Heine and Athrun Zala got ready in their mobile suits.

Shinn launched in the Impulse, ready to fight the ones he blamed for the terrible deaths of his family. Athrun just hoped the younger man did not lose control out there and succumb to the berserker rage he had seen before.

Athrun launched in the Savior Gundam, which kept to his theme of being the Red Knight. He knew to watch the new hassle and make sure, no matter how much hell she put him through, that she returned to the ship at the end of the day. She was a mean, manipulative monster, but the rumors he had heard of Katherine's skill in the Bombardier elevated her to ace status.

Katherine launched in the Bombardier, a black and red Gundam with a mono eye head, and a light frame but armed heavily. On its back, Athrun counted at least six powerful beam cannons, the shoulders held four more beam weapons, and a secret one in the mouth brought the total to eleven. It was currently in a mobile armor form that let it use all its weapons well.

Heine launched in his Gouf, his team had better pull it together and act like soldiers rather than a squabbling house full of in laws or a lot of people on ZAFT's side would die.

As they launched, each took note of the number of enemies. Katherine handed out a command to Shinn, "Shinn, engage them but do not strike too deeply or they will take you apart. I will handle the ORB suits."

ORB. It had joined the battle at the behest of its new allies, the Earth Alliance, and now it marched with the people who would punish any ally who did not give his all with death. Three Murasame's flew at Katherine, and she shouted, "Don't you ORB boys underestimate me!!"

Athrun felt a cold stab in the chest when she unleashed a torrent of fire on the ORB forces that resembled Kira Yamato's full burst tactic with the Freedom a little too much. Ah, he supposed, it is not called the Bombardier for nothing. Any resemblance is coincidental.

However, Athrun had to deal with some of the Earth Alliance aces for now. The one in the Green mobile suit was unusually good, almost like one of those three pilots Kira had told him about. Clotho, Shani, and Orga...

The green suit's pilot, Sting Oakley, shouted, "Go down to hell!" He let loose two large funnels while firing at Athrun with a beam and some smaller shots. Athrun dodged into the clouds, only for the large funnels to open fire next. He managed to escape the blasts, and left the cloud cover, returning to fight Sting, and both suits clashed with their beam sabers.

Shinn cut through several of the Alliance suits with the anti-ship sword, and then darted to the side as a lot of beams came from...the sea!? The Abyss emerged and fired from the cannon on its chest, and the Impulse pilot just managed to dodge each one. Auel Neider, pilot of the Abyss, grinned inside his suit, "I got your number!" He fired all the beams from the Abyss' shoulder plates, and Shinn banked to the side, dodging the blasts, and then cutting apart more of the Alliance mobile suits.

Heine had to deal with the very quick and often hard to hit Gaia, piloted by Stella Louisser, who, judging by the screams she issued from her suit, she was quite insane. Heine flew back to avoid the scything blades that emerged from the Gaia's sides in its wolfish looking form, and released the shock whip, and managed to score a hit, "This is no Zaku, my friend. No Zaku!"

As Heine readied the whip for another attack, Katherine looked back to see the Minerva readying its cannons for sending the ORB Fleet to hell. Katherine mumbled under her breath, "I hope those snakes enjoy their trip to the gates of hell."

Katherine used a beam saber to slash apart another Murasame, and that was when everything became chaotic. A single beam stopped Katherine's vision for the destruction of ORB's fleet. And she knew very well who it was. By now, she could even feel when he was at a battle. Kira Yamato. The man that she wanted to torture...to kill...for what he did to her.

She looked over hungrily at him in his Freedom, and his little friend in her Strike Rouge. Cagalli Yula Attha...any good friend of Kira's needed to be exterminated so it could not create more rot on the Earth, so she had to die too. As the missiles of ORB were obliterated by Kira's arsenal, Katherine flew underneath while he was distracted and prepared herself.

For some reason, she felt a little reservations about doing the deed, like somehow he still meant something to her. And then the feeling was gone. She was glad it was so banished, she had to be focused on killing him and destroying all memory of him.

Cagalli began to speak to the troops of ORB currently being led by Yuna Roma Seiran, who stopped altogether. Katherine could bet that Yuna was having quite a breakdown, he had probably never expected to have to see the woman he called his wife again, and when something did not go according to plan, she knew many a schemer who fell apart.

She flew at Kira, and said, "Kira Yamato...I am your enemy! Your bitter, terrible enemy!!" He looked down at her, shocked for an instant as her mobile suit released three beams, which Kira flew away from. Katherine grinned, "I have studied all your maneuvers...all your tricks...and all your strategies! There is nothing you have I cannot destroy! You will rot, Kira!"

Two cannons whirled around and sent out two searing red beams that Kira only barely evaded, and even then, it cost the Freedom its right arm. He breathed heavily, some sweat on his forehead, "I...got hit? Who are you? Why are you so intent on attacking me?"

Katherine explained with a malicious edge to her voice, "I, Katherine Daille, will crush you in all the ways Rau Le Creuset failed to!" She transformed her suit into full mobile suit mode, and immediately clashed with Kira.

"What kind of excuse is that for being so violent! Do you like hurting people or something, you monster?"

Katherine fired more shots from the cannons coming from the Bombardier's shoulders, "I like hurting people, their souls bruise...oh so easily...but I especially like _hurting you!!!"_ She fired from the "mouth" of the Bombardier, each blast being avoided crisply and allowing Kira some breathing room.

Athrun tried to intervene, and shouted, "Katherine stop, now! You...I cannot let you hurt Kira!" She did not even see or hear him. Athrun clenched his teeth. If he attacked her, he would be arrested as soon as he returned for attacking a superior in battle. Yet if he did nothing...one of those shots from the Bombardier...

That was when Athrun was forced to dodge and leave the two battlers above to their fighting as Sting Oakley attacked him again. Athrun used the mobile armor mode of the Savior to dodge a lot of beams coming from the funnels of the Chaos. Sting shouted, "Why don't you fight, you little wuss!"

Athrun felt like saying, "Because half my mind is on trying to stop my superior from trying to accomplish her bloody revenge scheme." Cagalli was up there, crying her heart out and trying to persuade the forces of ORB to stop. And now Stella, who had broken free of fighting Heine, had started towards her.

Athrun felt a stirring of anger inside of himself and as the Gaia leaped at Cagalli, Athrun managed to repel it with a kick to the face, landing the Gaia down on the Earth. Athrun looked at Cagalli for a few seconds, hoping that she would be alright and survive this murderous battle, and then he was called back into it.

He clashed with Sting, who had also targeted Cagalli's Strike Rouge. He shouted to Cagalli, "Now, use the beam rifle!"

Cagalli managed to do so through her crying, and disarmed the Chaos. Sting cursed under his breath and was forced to withdraw, as his mobile suit was starting to get banged up.

Katherine and Kira continued their fight in the sky, Katherine would launch a barrage of fire at Kira, who would fly away up or down to dodge. It was evident who had the advantage, even though Katherine was filled with fury. Kira launched a full burst attack from underneath Katherine, disabling the Bombardier's arms and legs.

Katherine cried out in a sudden burst of sadness, "Hibiki! I'll get...I'll..." He managed to catch her, and briefly wondered what kind of fool he was. Rescuing an enemy so determined...yet he could not just let her fall into the ocean. There was something definitely familiar about her, like he knew her from somewhere.

Kira gently placed her ruined mobile suit on the Minerva's battle damaged front, and hoped someone else, someone other than him, could provide a killing blow. She was a monster, surely, but he could not bring himself to kill even her.

Katherine sobbed inside of her mobile suit, "Why...why couldn't he just die...I wanted...all I wanted was to just..."

Three ORB Pilots rushed at her downed mobile suit. One of them shouted, "There's the monster that killed a lot of our nation's men! Lets teach her how it feels to be target practice!" Katherine felt a stab of fear in her stomach. She did not want to die...no...she needed to kill him...that was when a blast brought down one of the charging ORB fighters. It was Lunamaria in her Zaku, armed with the cannon. Katherine managed to send a message to her, "Th-thank you...Lunamaria..."

Lunamaria responded, "Don't worry, we're all on the same side, right? Just...stop hitting Athrun all the time."

Katherine did not respond to that, she just sat there, everything felt bleak now, they were badly outnumbered, and the machines of the Alliance were charging. Everyone was doing their part, but it all seemed so overwhelming. She watched the Gaia and a distinct Windam take Heine apart, and could feel Athrun's sorrow as he screamed, "**Heine**!"

Normally, she would have laughed at Zala, but she could not bring herself to it. Shinn Asuka...our only hope. She fully believed the statement that she had Zala say under duress. He was the hero of the war here.

Kira and his little company were flying around, disarming mobile suits on the Alliance side...he was always too weak to bring himself to kill, she thought.

Shinn watched as the battle slowly brought itself to an end, the enemies and his allies retreating. That pilot in the Freedom...he reduced everything to chaos just because his ideals told him to do so. Maybe Katherine was actually on to something there, he thought.

AN: The Extended Pilots got quite a bit of a competence upgrade here. Now they are more on the level of Clotho, Shani and Orga and can clash with Kira and Athrun better.

And notice some events changed here. This is my own version of Destiny, one which will try to heal some of wounds in the fanbase.


End file.
